1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to a cable connector assembly having a luminous element to indicate charging status of a charging apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A cable connector assembly is usually used to charge a rechargeable battery of a mobile electronic device. Cable connector assemblies usually do not have an indicator to indicate the charging status of a charging apparatus. Therefore, users need to turn on the apparatus for viewing the charging status, which is inconvenient.
China Publication No. 102647014 discloses a cable structure with an indicating function, which is composed of a cable, a first connector plug, and an indication unit, wherein: the first connector plug is provided with a main body part and a connection part and is coupled with one end of the cable; the indication unit is fixedly arranged in the main body part and is provided with at least one indicator which is coupled to a circuit board and has an indicating function at the main body part; the circuit board is connected to a power circuit between the cable and the first connector plug in a line mode; and, according to the comparison of the detection circuit of the circuit board, the indicators respectively indicate the display of ‘Charging’ and ‘Charge Complete.’ Therefore, a user can directly observe the charging condition of the hand-held device through the display of the indication unit without awaking the screen of the hand-held device.
However, the indication unit of the above solution is fixedly arranged in the main body part. The indication unit increases the overall height of the connector.
A cable connector assembly with an improved indication effect is desired.